fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Eric's Quest I Chapter 6: Too Early to Come, Too Late to Run
Insight Merevelous: Don't even try! .....What the...what is that? Eric's Quest I Chapter 6: Too Early to Come, Too Late to Run Written by Dk64rules The Main Characters are... Eric Four Kiara Merevelous Dontori You are on Chapter 6. Return to the page hub ? Part 1: Merevelous Begins... Merev: You couldn't possibly have gotten all 4 Coveted Orbs that fast! Eric: Yeah, well... Kiara whispers: Oh, no...he didn't get all of them! Merev: Well Super Speed, I assume you came to fight? Eric: Yes I did. raise there swords and clash them together. Merev thinking: Why is he not swinging harder? He has all four... jump back and continue to swing at each other, walking towards the elevator at the end of the room's bridge over lava. Merev: You know, I always thought you were a bit rushed! Eric: What do you mean, you evil sorcerer?! Merev: Look at yourself. Your arm is completely messed up! You clearly weren't born right. Eric: Grrr.... Merev: And where the hell did you get an "E" shirt? Did your mommy make it for you? Eric: Raaah! swings, barely missing Merevelous' neck. Merevelous swings back. Merev: Why are you fighting, anyway?! To save a little-paid lackluster fighter? The king is dead, Ameri is dead, you are fighting to get yourself killed! Eric: I'm fighting to end you! swings and hits, sending Merevelous sliding back. Now they're at the center of the bridge. Merev: Okay then, big boy! I'll fight! two swings, Merevelous knocks Eric over the edge, making him hang on for dear life to the bridge railing. Eric scared: Aah! Merev: Hahaha! Part 2: Return to Eric Eric: himself up: Urrgh... Merev: Don't even try! .....What the...what is that? Eric: turned: Wha? mysteryious ghost figure appears, and shows himself as Sixty Four. Eric: *gasp*! Merev: Sixty....Four? uses his power to power up Eric, and Eric jumps back on the bridge! Merev: Back for more, eh? begin fighting again, and Eric starts to best Merevelous. Merev: Please, no more! Eric: Time to end you! stabs Merevelous in the chest, but the body disapears! Eric: What? turns around, and the real Merevelous Dontori walks toward Eric. Merev: Don't move, boy! a shadowy figure moves out from behind Merevelous, a cloaked man named Guyton. Eric: ...Guyton! Part 3: Death Comes to Everyone Sometime Guyton: Hold still, kid! shoots foward, his super speed skills helping him smash Eric through the elevator door. Merev: That's enough, Guyton. Forever. a twist of fate, Merevelous picks up Guyton and throws him over the bridge. Guyton: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!? Merev: Now I believe, I have you to finish. half-KOed Eric is on the floor of the elevator. Kiara: No! Merev: Goodbye Eric! Maybe next time, you can get the stuff you need! Foolish boy! locks the doors of the now smashed up elevator. Eric looks up, but he is too late. Kiara: Eric!!! cuts the chain holding the elevator, and the elevator flies down the bottomless shaft. Kiara: No!! The End 'You have completed the story of Eric's Quest I. ' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Storylines